


Choices

by FallenAngel10086



Series: House Full of Random [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our choices to make, and they made theirs before they knew they had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> It came out of nowhere, and then it wouldn’t leave until I wrote it…

Michael could feel the bridge wobble and shake beneath his feet. He then felt the backlash of power, and had a vague sense of flying through the air before darkness overtook his senses.

 

***~O~***

 

_‘It feels too soon for a new visitor to have arrived already,’_ Calypso frowned as she walked down towards the beach. She shook her head at her thoughts, _‘I shouldn’t question any sort of companion who ends up here, and I should definitely not question the motives of the Fates.’_

Calypso gasped in shock when she finally arrived down at the beach to find an extremely injured young demigod. Percy had been worse off with injuries when he had arrived at her island, but he also had been lucky enough that the water had helped heal him enough for her to be able to help him. This boy, well she didn’t know if she would be able to save him like all of the others.

Calypso quickly, but efficiently checked him over to see if she would be able to move him or not. Doing her best to set the worst of the broken bones with what she had, she called to the animals in the forest to help her move the young demigod.

She worked tirelessly for hours in effort to save him. Just when she thought that it was a lost cause he seemed to regain his grasp on his life. Calypso couldn’t help but to smile when she sensed that he was fighting tooth and nail against Death’s wish to take him.

“Don’t tire yourself too quickly too soon young one… Your fight has only just begun,” she whispered knowing that he most likely couldn’t hear her, and she definitely knew he couldn’t respond to her.

 

***~O~***

 

He woke two days later. Well, he woke long enough for her to get some broth in him, but he didn’t _wake up_. This pattern repeated for two weeks before he woke up enough to see that he wasn’t on the frontlines of a battle.

Actually by then the outcome of the war had reached her in the form of Apollo. He had come to tell her that they had, quite obviously, won the war. He also had been sent to inform her that she could come and go from her island as she pleased.

Apollo had just given her an infuriating smirk, nodded and flashed away when all she did was nod, and thank him for informing her of the news.

“His name is Michael,” he said before vanished, “He’s my son.”

_‘Thank you,’_ Calypso thought sarcastically, _‘You’ve been_ so _much help.’_

The demigod, _Michael_ , was awake now though.

 

***~O~***

 

Michael’s eyes fluttered open slowly. He tensed, and waited for an attack, but no one was actually around. He stayed lying down for a bit so that he could try to assess how many injuries he was dealing with.

He felt fine though… a little on the weak side, but fine. Okay, yeah, he was lying to himself, but he wasn’t going to let the pain he was feeling stop him from getting answers.

“Where am I?” he wondered aloud.

No one answered him. He wasn’t expecting an answer though, so maybe it was for the best. He shakily rose from the bed, and walked out of the cave that someone had made their home in.

When he walked outside it took his breath away, he was in paradise.

_‘There is always a price to pay… If I want to keep this… What is mine?’_ Michael knew he wasn’t dead. As far as he knew; if you were in a nice place like this, then you shouldn’t feel pain, but he felt pain.

Every part of his body ached, and he knew that whatever had happened back on that bridge should have killed him.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he caught a glimpse of girl sitting in a garden with her back turned to him. She wasn’t tending to the plants at the moment, but rather enjoying her surroundings. Michael paused, he didn’t want to disturb her, but he also really wanted to know _where_ he was.

She ended his inner debate when she glanced over her shoulder to see him standing there. She smiled warmly at him and stood up as he walked over to her.

Unfortunately his brain-to-mouth filter had apparently broken while he was unconscious, and he ruined their first time talking while both were conscious and aware.

“Who are you?” he asked suddenly, and as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he had asked something a little less rude.

She just smiled kindly at him though, “I’m Calypso, and you crashed on my island.”

Michael, the king of the ever brilliant responses, couldn’t think of any other thing to say than ‘Oh’.

There was a slightly awkward pause between the two of them.

“Sorry,” Michael said, “I uh, I don’t talk to people much…” Which actually was the truth, he rarely talked to anyone beyond trading insults with the Ares campers, and giving out orders. He still hadn’t figured out how he got elected cabin leader, but they were stuck fighting a war, and he was good at getting people to focus.

Calypso shrugged, “I don’t either.”

Then Michael fully remembered Calypso’s story, and he realized that no, she really didn’t talk to many people. “Right…” he mumbled, now what was he supposed to say?

“Are you hungry?” Calypso asked, saving him from having to think of something to say that wouldn’t be potentially insulting.

He gave her a relieved smile and nodded.

 

***~O~***

 

They slowly learned how to have a conversation without awkward pauses or unintended insults over the next couple of weeks. They talked about everything, and neither felt awkward sharing personal things.

Despite how much Michael talked about his family he felt the longing urge to go home. He was strangely happy staying with Calypso on her island, and as much as they talked about the outside world, neither ever brought up leaving.

“Are you happy staying here?” he asked her one day weeks later.

Calypso smiled, “I am now.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rushed at the end, but this is the best I’ve been able to think of.


End file.
